


Rise And Shine, Sammy!

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean Finds Out, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, based on a vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean marches into Sam's room early in the morning to wake him up. He discovers more than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise And Shine, Sammy!

The room was dark when Dean marched in. Not bothering to flick on the light, the pale light from the corridor was just enough to guide his way, he stormed straight over to Sam, where he could make out the shape of his body. The blanket was pulled high so only part of his hair stuck out the top.

"Wake up, Sam!" Dean shouted at the top of his lungs with the intention to shock Sam back into consciousness.

It worked, the tall man sat straight up, his arms flying around and eyes darting around in a frantic search of danger. His hair was like a birds nest and stuck out in varying angles.

"Dean?!" Sam groaned, blinking at his brother. He squinted in the slight darkness, trying to make out more of the man standing in front of him.

Milliseconds later, another person sat up beside the Sasquatch. The smaller figure also peered over at the older Winchester but disgust was written across his features.

"What the hell, Deano?!" He asked, the early awakening making him grouchy.

"... Gabriel?!" Dean's eyes shot between the two men. His brother had been sleeping with the archangel?! Since when?! For how long?

"That's right, kiddo. Now if you don't mind, would you close the door on your way out?" The angel asked as he pulled the blanket back over himself and rolled into his side, away from Dean and the weak light in the corridor. 

The older hunter stared shell shocked at his baby brother. His jaw was open wide and eyebrows were high.

"Sam..." Dean began.

Suddenly, a hand snaked up, hooked Sam around the neck and pulled him down. Sam had no option but to comply. The archangel turned to face his partner and buried his face into the crook of Sam's neck, nuzzling him there.

"We can answer his questions later," The short man drawled lazily, "Only Father knows what time it is." 

Sam shrugged at Dean's offended look, Gabriel kind of had a point anyway. The taller man folded himself around his angel and closed his eyes peaceful.

Sensing that Dean was still there, Gabriel demanded, "Dean. The door."

The hunter went scurrying out, too shocked to protest and too confused to create a valid argument. He sighed, at least he could ask his questions later... And he had A LOT of questions.

**Author's Note:**

> You can request Fanfictions at www.fandom-obsessive.tumblr.com


End file.
